


Closer

by Obsscure



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Drawing, Español | Spanish, Fanart, Gift, M/M, Pencil, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoh es demasiado afable, Ren. Incluso cuando se acerca de esa manera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmiya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kmiya).



> Hecho el 23 de Julio del 2009, como regalo de cumpleaños para Kmi ♥♥♥♥

  


~▣~


End file.
